Return of the Shadow Ponies
by PrinceCosmos
Summary: Ponies from the land of Amblen See a vision of the fall of Equestia. Twilight and Luna also see signs of this, and they must join forces to stop the coming of the biggest threat ever seen to Equestria. The question is, is it already too late?
1. Journey to Equestria

I walked into my throne room, I streached my wings and looked around. The red silky curtans hung over the rather large windows, and there were paintings of my ancestors everywhere. I used my horn to move some supplies from my son's school project out of the way. I went to my throne chair, and sat down.

Then Petal Dancer Came Bursting in screaming, "she's in trouble!" I just sighed. Petal is a unique unicorn from our kingdom. She is from Canterlot in Equestria, so she holds Equestria dear to her heart. Petal has orange skin, with blue eyes. Her mane is straight and semi-long, and is a mixed color of Purple and blue.

Petal is our kingdom's fortune teller, meaning she can see, and predict, the future. Although she isn't always right with her predictions. Oddly enough, she believes that every magic user is constantly reading other ponies minds, like she is, so she doesn't bother explaining many things.

"Who's, 'she'?" I asked. Petal hung her head in disapointment, as usual when I give her this type of answer. "The newest princess in Equestria, thats who!" she exclaimed maybe a little louder than she intended.

Somepony walked out onto the golden floor. "Twilight, in trouble?" One of my guards, Violet Bink, Laughed. Violet as her name suggests has a velvet purple skin color, sort of like Twilight's but darker, and her mane is a dark black, kind of bland in my opinion.

"Twilight has been able to handle herself aginst many threats Petal, I doubt she is in trouble" I said calmly. She however, wasn't so calm. "Are you kidding! I had a vision and not just Twilight, but all of Equestria falls!" This me wonder about her. She knew if Twilight fell, then the Elements of Harmony would be destroyed, and the balance of the entire Planet would be thrown out of wack!

I wasn't sure if this was one of Petal's false visions. "How could Twilight be defeated? She has fought off everything from a crazy corrupted alicorn to a power crazy centaur. What could be so threatining to her, heck I bet she could fight off the shadow ponies!"

Petal seemed surprised. But then realized we didn't know that that's exactly what she was talking about.

"It is shadow ponies, but they're numbers have doubled since we last fought them, and some of them have learned to corrupt those without a completely pure heart." Petal had a tear in her eye. She looked up at me and asked "You wouldnt mind going to equestria and helping her fight off the shadow ponies, would you?"

She was giving me those eyes, those eyes can't be refused. "Ok, I'll go." Giving in almost instantly. Her Eyes brightened up. "But your comming with me." She laughed "Fair enough I guess."

Violet chirped up "If your going, I'm going too!" I Nodded at her

I went to my bedroom, I looked in the Mirror. I decided that i could pass off as Petal's Sister. Using my magic I did a spell to hide my wings. Now I loked like an everyday Unicorn. My mane shining red and dark blue, my skin in contrast to the blue was a pure white. My mane was sort of a mess, there were ends sticking out all over the place! I never could fix my mane, it was if it has a mind of it's own. I took off my royal garments Velvet always makes me wear, and I came back out to the room to see only Violet.

"Where did Petal go?" I asked. "She Went to get ready, as her room isnt 10 hooves away." Velvet exclaimed, that last part sarcastically. "Well you look, normal." She chirped.

Petal walked in a few minutes later. "Lets go she said!" I sighed, "I haven't even said my goodbyes yet!" Petal rolled her eyes, "Five minutes, you have five minutes!"

I said goodbye to Flare Star, My son, and Looked at Violet for one of the only times without her armor, Violet is fast without her armor, maybe as fast as Rainbow dash in Equestria.

Violet volunteered to drive the carrage that was parked outside the castle, right next to the bridge crossing the moat. The carrage was located in a little stone hut, overlooking the decline down the mountian leading into the main village.

We Hooked up Violet to it, and took off with suprising speed. It only took us an Hour to hit the ocean. She wasnt even tired a bit yet.

After another 3 hours she seemed to be getting weary, really weary. I used my Magic to make my wings re-appear, and flew beside her. "Let me take it" She gladly gave me the harness and sat down to sleep.

The harness wasn't exactaly comfortable. By the two hour mark, it started hurting. I didn't want to wake violet, so i keep ressing on, for another 2 hours, by this time my vision was blurred by tears. It wasn't much the harness, but the weight of the passangers, and my years of being pampered and getting little physical activity.

I woke up, and yawned. I sat up in the carrage, and looked around. it was still pitch-black, aside from the moon's light. We weren't moving very fast. I saw Cosmos driving us at the helm. He looked ready to fall out of the sky.

Violet was asleep, dead asleep. When she is asleep, it's almost impossible to wake her up. I looked down for a good spot to land and saw an island. "Cosmos! Look down below, land there!" I yelled through the wind

He Flicked his left ear in acknowlagement. and slowly decended to the island. The island was suprising big, it had only looked small from how high we were. Even in his tired state, Cosmos was able to land us smoothly, it was if he had been doing this for awhile. He didn't seem like a pampered Prince.

Cosmos lit his horn up and the stars moved into formation for the night, something amazing to see, but he rarely did it late, he must of forgotten from due to the trip. Then he collapsed onto the sandy beach. I used my magic to grab him and the carrage with Violet in it and put them in a place farther from the salty ocean.

I Looked into the sky, it was beautiful. It was the last thing I saw, before I fell asleep.

My Body still ached from yesterday's trip, well atleast the half i flew, who knows how long Cosmos was flying. That thing was heavier than my high duribility armor I wear on specal missions. It was day time, the sun was barely risen, it was mid morning. I looked around in the carrage, and saw trees, lots of trees. A mix of oak and plam trees scattered about. More palm trees twords a beach, and more oak away from it.

I stood up, yawning. The other two were asleep, so I didn't want to bother them. I felt my stomach growl, and dug out some hay, tomatos, lettuce, and bread to make a sandwich. After that I got thirsty.

I hadn't been to the ocean much, but I knew not to drink the water in it, so I ventured deeper into the forest of oak behind me.

By the time I found a small pond, the palm trees had been gone completely and a few birch trees popped up here and there. The island we had landed on was suprisingly big. I was at the pond, drinking for atleast a for 10 minutes, I hadn't realized i was so thirsty.

When I was full and content, I half galloped, half trotted twords the carrage. The others were up by that point and Petal waved to me. I smiled back. I walked over and said, "If any of you are thirsty there is a nice pond about 10 minutes straight back from where I came."

Solar stood up and exclaimed "Boy, I'm parched!" Then walked off twords the pond, leaving Petal and I at the carrage. "You not thirsty Petal?" I asked. "No not really, I didn't do any flying yesterday like you two, and Cosmos was is tears after 5 hours, while I was just sleeping through the whole thing, so I can stand not to drink a bti of water for now."

I shurgged, "Whatever you say, I guess."

About an Hour had passed before I hooked up to the carrage for departure again. "Ready?" I asked. They Nodded. I opened my wings and started with a quick gallop, then flaped my wings a few times and we were in the sky. I always loved the feeling of flyign through the air, it is just amazing to me.

"How much longer do you think Cosmos?" I heard Petal ask. "Probally tonight we will arrive," he replied.

I had extra strength today, so I was able to fly for a good 7 hours before cosmos took over. Then I simply took a nap, and it was rather relaxing in the carrage.

I woke up a few hour later, hearing Cosmos yelling "We're here!" I sat up and saw a giant island in the distance, no a continent, looming before us.

"Welcome to Equestria everyone!" Cosmos exclaimed.


	2. Twilight's Dream

Chapter 2: Twilight Sparkle

I was already late as it was! I needed to hurry. Spike was off doing, well, something, and I was late for the reading session at the castle of the two sisters!

Spike was my back was dosing off, this annoyed me for some reason, but I ignored it. I slid to a halt, an idea comming to mind. Spike flew off of my back and landed in front of me with a THUD. "Ow... Twilight you ok?" Spike asked. I smiled, "I completely forgot I could teleport in the rush!" Spike rolled his eyes, smiling and put his claw on my hoof. I cast the spell

I remateralized in the castle, right in front of Fluttershy, who was reading a book about animals, as usual. She jumped with a scream and hovered in the air with her wings. Once she saw it was me the look of fear in her eyes dissapeared, and she came back down.

"Sorry Fluttershy!" I exclaimed. She smiled, "it's alright Twilight."

Spike saw Rarity and without a word ran over to her, and she greeted him, although I couldn't hear what they were saying. Fluttershy sat back down and started reading her book. It was titled "Animals in the ocean." I had heard about the ocean, but never seen it myself.

Pinkie ran over to greet me. "Hey Twilight," she chirped. I smiled. "Hey Pinkie." I looked around for the other two ponies "Where are Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack?" Pinkie Smiled, like she always does. "Oh, they went off exploring, they said that they haven't seen everything yet!"

I rolled my eyes, "They're probally having another bet or something."

I Picked up a book. It was about supernatural things. I decided that some non-fiction would be good for me every once and awhile. I spent hours on the book, marveled at some of the crazy things in there.

When I looked up everyone had left. I must of gotten lost in the book and didn't hear them leave. I put the book up and set off to find Spike.

"Spike!" I called multiple times, never with an answer. I assumed after awhile that he went with Rarity, so I headed out. I didn't mind using my teleportation spell, I wanted to enjoy the walk home.

It had only been about five minutes, maybe less, when i got out of the everfree forest. I must of been going faster than I thought. So I headed straight home.

When I got there, the castle was gone, it like my treehouse had been destroyed. My mind started racing, and asking questions, mostly who and how. then I turned around and the prefectly fine ponyville before, was in no better condition than my castle.

An explosion went off in canterlot.

I saw the mountianside captial fall, broken and in ashes. and then I saw some things. It was blurry, and i felt a tear slip down my cheek. Comming at me was a familiar face.

Rainbow dash charged at me, her eyes looked like Sombra's all of those years ago.

"Twilight?" She said.

"Twilight wake up!" Applejack's voice.

I turned around, to see Applejack standing there, no better than Rainbow Dash. The other four soon followed, all looking like they had been corrupted by Sombra's dark magic. They all were telling me to wake up.

"W-wake up?" I asked. They all dissapeared. Everything dissapeared and was replaced with the castle of the two sisters. The 5 of them were hovering over me, and so was Spike. They were all normal.

It was all a dream.

That dream was still fresh on my mind, and everything spooked me, I felt like Fluttershy must always feel, although she isn't as bad as she used to be. I didn't know what to think of it, so I decided to confront Luna about it.

As I tried to sneak out the door, Spike caught me. "Twilight? Where are you going?" He asked. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him it was nothing. "I just had a weird dream, and I want to go see Luna about it" I confessed.

He just shrugged his sholders and went back to bed.

I was in my chambers, alone. I stared outside, where Celestia had risen the sun. It was day time, the most lonely time for me. I looked around at multiple paintings some art ponies had done of me and given to me as a preasent.

I saw a few books I started, but never had finished. And some notes I had received, some I had read, some i had not.

Then there was a single knock. A second later two more. Then one. The knocking code for another royal. The only royal pony who ever visits me is usually my sister, and sometimes Candace, so I expected one of those two.

"Come in!" I exclaimed. The door opened and the purple princess of friendship came in. This confused me, she never visited me, having her own duties far away, and her friends who always needer her.

"What can I help you with, Twilight?" I asked. She looked troubled. "Luna I need help understanding a dream." She replied. "Please tell me about it then"

She told me about how she saw everything getting destroyed, and her friends were corrupted by Sombra's magic. I didn't know is this was a vision, or just a bad dream, I couldn't know for sure unless I went into her dreams myself.

"I'll visit your dreams tonight, ok?" She looked relieved and smiled. "Thank you Luna!"

"Anytime" I replied.

It was that night, and I could tell Twilight went to bed. "Here we go," I mumbled to myself, and inserted myself into Twilight's dream.

I opened my eyes. I was next to Twilight, she noted my existance by flicking her ear, and pointer her head at something in front of us. I looked foward to see Twilight's castle in shattered ruins.

"This is how it started last time." She said softly. Then she turned around. I did the same

All of Ponyville was just as bad as her castle, some even worse. Then there was an explosion. Canterlot fell off of the mountian it sat on. Then there was a pony. Twilight's rainbow colored friend, except darker, and has the eyes of Sombra.

She smiled "Join us Twilight.." She mumbled, just loud enough for myself and Twilight to hear. "Us?" I asked. Twilight's other friends suddenly appeared around us, all saying the same thing, all with the same corruption.

Twilight was silent up untill now. "This is diffrent, I had woken up by now."

A familiar figure came out of the shadows to the left of me. "Oh Luna, your poor thing." Celestia calmly expressed. "You don't know the joy of being like us." Celestia looked the same as the other five.

I was silent. I had forgotten why I came here in the first heart began to race. Fear? No I could not be afriad, could I?

Then a flash of light.

The 6 Ponies around us fell down, knocked out. We looked up to the source, and saw only silhouettes. One alicorn. One unicorn. One pegasus. All of them were unrecognizable. Unknown ponies. New ponies.

The dream ended.

Twilight visited me the next day a few hours after we woke up. "So was it just a bad dream? or a vision?"

The troubled look on my face gave it all away. She sighed sadly. "A vision then."

I nodded at the half statement, half question. "The question is when will it happen?" Twilight went home after a few hours of discussing, the main question being about those three ponies. Unanswered questions.


End file.
